Four Seasons University
by TheLazyColombian
Summary: Aang is the Avatar, but he's not allowed to announce his identity. Will his secret stay safe when he meets the Aqua twins? Will the world need their Avatar once again? Kataang, Sukka and more pairings to come!
1. The Twins

**Goooood Morning, Afternoon, Evening... My name's TheLazyColombian (not really, but you know what I mean lol), Welcome to my first ever fanfic, I'm a new writer but an experienced reader. But you didn't come here to read about my boring life, did you? You came here to read a story, so let's get down to business.**

**What I got for you guys today is a story set in the modern era where our main shipping will be Kataang! With some other pairings, obviously.. Anyways, just to warn you, this story is rated M because I might implement some adult content in the future, I'm not sure yet, so we'll have to wait and see... So if you're immature and/or would not like to see a lemon in the future, please don't read this. On with the story!**

Aang got out of his car and took in a deep breath, he was about to start yet another year of perfect grades and being constantly bullied by his roommate Zuko. He would've been able to deal with him easily, but he had been told to avoid conflicts at all costs, because he would give away his identity as the Avatar. He didn't want to put the people around him at risk, so he kept it as a secret until the world needed him. Besides, he didn't need to have everyone mobbing him for autographs or wedding proposals.

He walked up the steps to the Four Seasons University, going through the multi-colored doors. FSU was huge, it was divided into 4 sections; one for the dorms, another one for bending, another one for academics and the last for the main offices and storage. As Aang approached his room, he sighed.

'Hopefully this year I'll have a new roommate,' he thought as he opened the door to his dorm. To his surprise, Zuko hadn't arrived, so the whole room was clean and pretty much empty. 'At least it isn't full of condoms and dirty clothes,' he said to himself and started unpacking, but was unable to continue as the door opened.

He saw a tan skinned guy that looked around the same age as him. He had a blue tank top and black jeans, in addition to a blue beanie on his head. Aang had never seen him before, so he clearly was a new guy. "Uh, Hi, is this room 483?"

"Yeah, it is, why do you ask?" Aang questioned him as he continued unpacking his clothes.

"This paper says that this will be my new room, and I guess you will be my new roommate. By the way, I'm Sokka," he said and extended his hand to Aang.

Aang looked at him for a second before shaking his hand "I'm Aang, nice to meet you Sokka."

Sokka entered the room and started to unpack. The room was bigger than he thought, it had a bathroom and 2 beds, in addition to a couch and a TV. "This place is nice, I think I might get used to it."

Aang couldn't believe it, his previous roommate had been replaced with someone that didn't treat him like a "weakling" every time they made eye contact. He couldn't contain his excitement and a grin started to plaster all over his face, 'Finally! a roommate that doesn't behave like a dickhead' he thought.

As they both unpacked, they got to know each other a little better. "So Sokka, where did you and your family live before coming here?"

"Well, my family and I lived in Washington ever since me and my sister were like 2 months old, but we were born here in California, and since my father was transferred down here a couple weeks ago, we decided to move down with him" Sokka explained.

"Cool," Aang replied, "Did your sister come to the university?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she told me her dorm is on the next building, if you want, we can go check on her later" Sokka suggested.

"Sounds good to me, is she hot? Maybe I can ask her out later" Aang sarcastically replied.

Sokka laughed, "Yeah you wish..."

The two boys finished unpacking and decided to play some games on Aang's Xbox. They should've gone to check on Sokka's sister instead, but Sokka told Aang that she had 7 bags full of clothes and 'girlish stuff', so it would probably be a while before she finished unpacking. After 5 matches of Black Ops 2, Sokka got a text from her sister.

"_Sokka, where the hell are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!_" She wrote.

"_Katara, don't worry. I've been on my dorm the entire time, why didn't you come here on the first place?"_

"_Maybe because you didn't give me your dorm number you idiot.._" Katara wrote.

He rubbed his head in embarrassment, "_Oh, right. Anyways, I'm here with my roommate, and I told him that we would go and check on you later, who knows, maybe the two of you would get along and you would finally forget about that asshole that used to be your boyfriend_"

No answer arrived for a couple minutes, "_Sokka... I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet, what if he does the same thing Jet did?_" Katara replied.

"_What? No, he is a really nice guy, I met him literally three hours ago and I think he'll be my best friend in just a few days."_

Although he couldn't neither hear nor see her, he could feel the feeling of happiness starting to grow inside his little sister. "_Fine, I still have a couple more bags that need to be unpacked though, so take your time_"

"_Well, if that's the case, I think I have enough time to walk around the entire University with Aang, twice_" Sokka replied sarcastically.

"_Who's..? Oh, right, never mind, I'll just see the two of you in a couple hours_" Katara finished. Sokka put his phone back on his pocket.

Sokka put his phone back on his pocket and saw a nearly unconscious Aang sitting on the couch. "So, would you like to take me on a tour around campus before we go meet your future wife?"

Aang grunted, but finally nodded, "Fine, just let me awake myself a little bit," he said before going to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water.

After 5 minutes, Aang came out of the bathroom with his hair fixed and his face completely clean.

He now wore a white T-shirt with a collar that had the air benders' symbol on it, along with some cargo pants and Converse shoes. "Ready to go, newcomer?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, tourist guide," he said as they both left the room.

The two teenagers walked around the main courtyard that connected the 4 main sections of the University. Since they had already been to the other sections, they decided to just sit in the grass and wait for Katara to text Sokka. They had pretty much the whole place for themselves, since most of the students were either on their dorms or somewhere else.

"So," Aang broke the silence, "since there's really nothing we can do right now besides waiting for your sister to text you, why don't you tell me a bit more about her?"

Sokka nodded and cleared his throat before he started to speak, "Well, the first thing that comes to my mind is her overprotectiveness,you might think that it is a bad thing, but it really isn't," he got quiet and his face got serious.

"Ever since our Mom died, she has pretty much assumed all the duties my mom used to have, she always watches over me and my father, and has had the strength to try and keep this family afloat," he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm really sorry Sokka," Aang said and put his hand in Sokka's shoulder.

"It's okay Aang," Sokka answered. "Anyways, back to business," he continued, "Katara is a very good student, she likes to play soccer and she wants to become a nurse someday, also, if you couldn't tell already, she likes dudes," Sokka finished his description, adding a sarcastic tone to the last part.

"Yeah, I kinda assumed," Aang muttered.

Sokka was starting to open his mouth to say something, but was stopped as his phone started to vibrate, it was Katara.

"Hi sis!" Sokka happily answered the phone.

"Stop calling me like that Sokka, it's annoying as hell!" Katara said, "Anyways, I just finished unpacking, so would you please come ASAP? Your girlfriend started talking about you like 30 minutes ago and hasn't stopped ever since."

"Don't worry, we're on our way," Sokka announced, "Bye-Bye sis!"

Sokka put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Aang, "Alright, it's time, let's go."

"Right behind you," Aang said as they both stood up and started walking towards the dorms.

*10 minutes later*

The walk to Katara's room had been pretty boring. Sokka tried to impress Aang with some of his flimsy jokes, but failed miserably. The two were now standing in front of room 264, the room that had been assigned to Katara and Sokka's girlfriend, Suki. "So, you ready?" Sokka asked.

"Dude, it's not like we're going to meet the Queen of England, it's just your sister," Aang muttered, he didn't want his voice to be heard from the other side of the door.

Sokka grinned at Aang's comment and knocked the door. A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes opened the door. She had a V-necked green shirt and skinny jeans. She didn't look like Sokka's sister at all, so Aang assumed she had to be his friend's girlfriend.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as she pulled him in for a hug, "I missed you so much,"

"Suki, it's been less than 6 hours," Sokka said, "We just came to check on Katara."

"Uh, sure, she's in the bathroom right now, so you might want to wait, come in," Suki sat on her couch and turned on the TV before realizing that Sokka wasn't alone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aang, Sokka's roommate," Aang explained to Suki, "It's nice to meet you Suki."

"Nice to meet you too," Suki went back to watch TV with Sokka.

There was an awkward silence between the three, but it was cut off when the bathroom door opened. A bronze skinned girl stepped out, her cerulean eyes made contact with Aang's eyes immediately. Katara smiled as she approached Aang, there was an obvious attraction between the two.

"Hi, I'm Aang" he presented himself and extended his hand to Katara.

"I'm Katara..."

**So there you go! Our main characters have just met and we already got a solid idea of the setting of the story. Also, I know I haven't introduced some of the other characters, but do not fear, they will all be present in the next chapter. Thank you so guys so much for reading, please Review the story, it helps me out a ton specially cause I'm a new writer and would like to know whether you guys like it or just hate it, like myself lol. Thanks again guys, my name's TheLazyColombian and... Have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/whatever.**


	2. The Walk

**Hello all you nice people, I'm TheLazyColombian, and what I got for you guys today is the second chapter of my new story "Four Seasons University". Now, before we start, I'd like to point out a couple things: First of all, I'd like to thank every single person that has either reviewed the previous chapter or that simply read it, you're all awesome! Especially DARKALL46 and Al Capone, which gave me some suggestions I will definitely implement in the future. Secondly.. I'll tell you guys at the bottom, I don't want to make this AN very long. On with the story!**

Aang continued to stare at Katara, he had never seen a girl that was as beautiful as she was. Everything about her made him melt on his shoes. Her cerulean eyes, her soft hair, her flawless skin and her intoxicating smell, she smelled just like fire lilies. Katara continued to stare at him, but her face now had a different look.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked on a worried tone as she took Aang's hand.

Aang realized he had spaced out for a while now. "Oh yeah, sorry, I kind of spaced for a little bit there, it's nice to meet you Katara," Aang said, hoping he hadn't said anything different from what he thought he had said.

Katara giggled at Aang's comment, "That's okay, it's nice to meet you too Aang." She said as they continued to stare at each other.

"Uh, guys, would you two sit down please? You've been blocking the TV for a while now," Sokka protested.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," they both said and sat down in the couch.

The 4 teenagers stayed silent as they watched the TV show, but Aang wasn't paying attention at all, his mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts about the caramel skinned girl. 'She's so beautiful, I wonder if she's with someone'' he thought. He was 100% sure he would never ask her that, it would make their future conversations extremely awkward. 'She probably does, who wouldn't want to be with this girl?' He said to himself and sighed.

"So," Sokka finally broke the silence, "Does anyone want to play "Cards Against Humanity"?"

Aang and Suki looked at each other confused, "What's that?" He asked.

"It's a game that Sokka and I used to play with our friends in Washington back when we were in High School," Katara explained. "It's super easy to play. Three of us have to take 10 white cards, and those cards will have a random sentence written in them. The fourth person has to put a black card on the desk, and that card will have a question or a "fill in the blanks" sentence written in it," she continued, "and whoever manages to get the funniest combination using their cards wins a point," She finished.

"That sounds fun," Suki happily exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Aang said.

"Alright, who wants to be our first judge?" Sokka asked. No one answered, "well I guess I'll go first."

"You love being the judge, Sokka, so stop complaining." Katara said, making the 3 of them erupt into laughter.

Before starting the game, Suki turned off the TV and pressed a button that started some Rock Music.

***Le Break***

It was almost midnight, they had already played for 3 hours and had already used pretty much all the cards that the game included, not to mention their lack of excitement as they struggled to stay awake. Katara had already gone to bed, so there was nothing else they could do. "I'm tired, how about we all go to sleep and meet up tomorrow at the Café near the courtyard?" Suki asked as she yawned.

"Sounds good to me, I think I might faint if I stay on this couch for 5 more minutes," Aang said with a knackered look on his face.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Sokka said and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips before heading for the door.

"I love you," she said as he broke the kiss.

"Love you too," he said before closing the door.

Aang yawned and looked at Sokka ,"this night was really fun, except for the part where you and Suki made out like a couple of hormonal teenagers." They both laughed as they walked through the dark hallways of the University.

"Yeah, it was. I wish we could do it more often though," Sokka said and yawned again.

"Oh we will," Aang announced.

"You sound very convinced, how do you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Well," Aang cleared his throat, "I have a couple of friends that I met a very long time ago. Their names are Toph and Ty Lee. I texted Ty Lee when Suki proposed that we meet tomorrow in the café, and since they'll arrive tomorrow morning, we will meet up with them." Aang finished.

"And what does that have to do with us having more incredible nights?" Sokka questioned as they approached the door to their dorm.

Aang quickly realized, "yeah, sorry. What I should've said was that Toph is the Queen when it comes to having fun," Aang continued, "she really knows how to lighten everyone's mood, also, she is the master of sarcasm."

"Great, then I can't wait for tomorrow." Sokka said as he got on his bed.

"Well, we should get some rest then, she'll probably take us somewhere crazy and keep us up until 3 AM."

"You got it, see ya tomorrow Aang." With that being said, they both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sokka started opening his eyes as the sun started to hit his face. It was 6:30 in the morning and the sun was already rising over the horizon that could be seen from their room. Sokka noticed something was missing, it was Aang, he wasn't in his bed and it didn't look like he was in the bathroom either. Before he got out of the bed, he heard the door open. "Hey Sokka, looks like you slept well, how're you doing?" Aang asked with a very energetic mood.

"Hi Aang," Sokka replied and yawned, "I'm doing great, still tired though, but I do have to ask, how can you possibly be up this early?"

"No idea, I guess I just like waking up early, I've been doing it since I was a kid." Aang said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-refrigerator. "I was in the gym working out a little bit, now I think I'll walk for an hour around campus, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll pass," Sokka said as he turned on his laptop, "I'm still half asleep, I'll just stay on the laptop for a while."

"Ok, the meeting at the café is still on plans, right?"

Sokka nodded, "yes, we'll meet them there at noon."

Aang smiled as he opened the door, "great, I'll see you later then." With that being said, he left the room. Sokka entered YouTube and started playing some Pink Floyd and Metallica so he could have some background music. He entered Facebook and saw that Suki was online. He started a new chat and messaged her.

_Sokka: Hi Suki, how's your morning?_

_Suki: Hi sweetie, I'm doing great, except for the part where your sister woke me up at 6 o'clock. How can she sleep for only 6 hours and still be that active?_

_Sokka: I have no idea, it looks like it is common among benders._

_Suki: What do you mean?_

_Sokka: Aang did the exact same thing, he woke me up 10 minutes ago and asked me to go walking with him._

_Suki: Well your sister also went walking, who knows (I do :P), maybe they will crash into each other and have some time to talk properly._

_Sokka: Yeah, I think he's a really nice guy, I would not complain if they got together sometime in the future._

_Suki: Besides, that would give you and I some more time alone._

_Sokka: Yeah, that's a plus._

_Suki: By the way, have you ever heard of the..._

* * *

Katara continued walking around Campus as she listened to her iPod. She didn't really know what each building was for, so she only worried about remembering how to get to her dorm. She kept thinking about last night, mostly about the short-haired boy called Aang. His stormy grey eyes were the first thing that caught her eye when she saw him for the first time, also, she couldn't stop thinking about his muscular body that filled her mind with dirty thoughts every time she remembered it. 'What's wrong with you, Katara? You broke up with Jet literally 2 weeks ago and you're already thinking about someone else? Wake up and give it some time!' She thought as she kept walking. As if someone had chosen her destiny for that exact moment, she smashed into another body and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Watch where you're..." Katara paused as she realized who she was talking to. "Oh... Sorry Aang, that was inappropriate."

"That's okay," Aang said and helped her up, "I guess it's our fault, both of us were distracted." He said with the grin that usually occupied his face.

"What were you doing this early Aang? I thought you were still asleep." Katara asked as they started walking.

"I guess I like waking up early, walking helps me stay awake throughout the day," he said before putting his iPod back in his pocket.

"No way, I love doing that too, specially when Sokka gets mad at me for waking him up with all the noise I make," she muttered.

"Then I guess we already have something in common," Aang said as they kept walking around Campus. "Have you ever walked around the entire University?"

"Unfortunately, no. I would be doing that right now, but I'm afraid I might get lost if I go by myself." She explained with a 'why don't YOU show me around' look on her face.

"Well, I already showed your brother around yesterday, but I have no problem with doing it again," Aang said and showed her the path they should go through first. "We got time, so why don't' we do it right now?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said before they started walking down the path.

***1 hour later***

"Wow, I still can't believe you evacuated an entire building just by using Air Bending during an experiment," Katara said as they approached the end of the 'tour'.

"Yeah, I got in real trouble when I did that, I guess combining Air Bending and Flames isn't a good idea," he said, causing the 2 to start laughing again.

"I had a really good time Aang. I'm glad we moved down here, this place will help me forget some... bad moments I had in the past." She paused for a second, "I think we will be really good friends."

Aang was astonished, he had never had a girl talk this nice to him, except when his classmates needed help with homework of course, but this was completely different. He had to take it slow though, he can't simply go around flirting with girls he met less than 20 hours ago. On the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about his future. Could this be the start of a new phase on his life? He thought as he continued staring at her. "Yeah, I think the exact same thing."

"Great, I'll see you later, bye" she said and started walking away from him.

"By the way, are you coming with us to the Café at noon?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Suki told me earlier today, I'll see you then." Katara said and opened the double doors to the girls' dorms.

'Aw man, I think I'm in love with this girl' he thought before heading back to his dorm.

**So there you go! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very long, I've been very busy this last couple days, but I promise I'll make it up to you all next week. Now, the second thing I wanted to tell you is that DARKALL46 asked me to tell you guys the age the characters have. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph are 19, Suki is 6 months older than Katara and Sokka and everyone else is 20. Thanks again for reading guys, my name's TheLazyColombian and... Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Phone Calls and Texts

**Hello Ladies and Gents, my name's TheLazyColombian. I hope you're all having a good time and that you're not doing drugs. Welcome to the third chapter of "Four Seasons University". Besides saying thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or read the story, I have nothing else to say, so potato... Anyways, I'll see you all at the bottom :) On with the story!**

_Suki: ...And that's how I lost my bra._

_Sokka: Wow Suki, I never thought you would do that just because your step-brother asked you to do it._

_Suki was about to tell him the last part, but she remembered that Sokka isn't supposed to know how it ended._

_Suki: I'll just stop talking about it, I'm sure you don't want to know what happened after that._

The cheerleader heard the door open, it was Katara. She didn't care whatsoever, her roommate didn't seem different in any way, shape or form, apart from her body being covered in sweat. She continued talking to her boyfriend.

_Sokka: What? Why?_

_Suki: Sokka, don't ask something that you don't want to know..._

_Sokka: Ugh, okay. Suki, I'll probably have to put this conversation on hiatus, Aang just got here and he doesn't look very well, I'll check on him and we'll meet you later at the café, okay?_

_Suki: Ok hon, Katara also got here a few seconds ago, she probably wants to talk to me about how awesome this place is. Again..._

_Sokka: mkay, love ya._

_Suki: Love you too._

Sokka closed his laptop and started walking towards Aang. His face was completely motionless, with his eyes fully open and a big smile on his face. "Are you okay dude?" He asked, handing him a bottle of water. Aang took it and drank down half of it. He continued to stare at the ceiling, still thinking about his conversation with Katara.

"Yeah, I'm doing great." He said, "Better than great." Aang stood up and went to grab a soda.

"Oh really?" Sokka questioned him, "Did you find 100 bucks on the floor or something?"

Aang smiled and looked at Sokka, who looked his way. "No, if I had, I would probably be at the Grocery Store right now, buying tons of gum and coke," they both laughed, "I crashed into Katara while I was away."

"So?" Sokka asked as he continued laughing, "what happened out there?"

"Well," Aang started, "I showed her around the university and we talked for a few hours, telling her about some funny moments I've had in my life, and vice versa. The thing is, we had a wonderful time enjoying each other's company, well, at least that's what I think..." He paused, "Sokka, I think I'm starting to like your sister, a lot."

"You what?" Sokka laughed, "dude, you met her literally 12 hours ago and you already have a crush on her? That's nuts..." He said, "but I do have to say I am not surprised."

"You're not?" Aang glanced at him, "How come?"

"Because you aren't the only one that made it obvious, didn't you see her face yesterday when we were playing that game? All she did was stare at you the entire time." Sokka explained, generating another big smile on Aang's face.

"Hmm, I didn't notice," he said, "that takes a lot of the nerves I have off of me though."

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Sokka said, turning his face from a happy one to a serious one, "but I do have to warn you about something."

Aang started to laugh. "Oh spirits, she's has a dick doesn't she?" He almost shouted, "Dammit, I knew she was too good to be true, the only girl that has ever been on me like that turned out to be transexual."

Sokka shot him a look. "No Aang, my sister isn't a dude, this is serious... My sister just got out of a long-term relationship with a guy named Jet. He cheated on her with one of her friends, you can't even imagine how painful it was for her."

Aang's eyes widened, "really? Well it didn't look like it, all she did was talk enthusiastically about her dreams for the future and how awesome this place is, she never mentioned him." He said in a 'matter-or-fact' tone.

Sokka slapped himself on the head, "that's because she doesn't want to give you any bad impressions you idiot... If you haven't noticed, that's how relationships work nowadays, unfortunately. Anyways, what I wanted to say is that although I do think the two of you could eventually be a great couple, I want you to take it slow, give her some time to forget the bad memories."

Aang's face got serious and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder, "do not worry Sokka, I also think that we should get to know each other a little better before I try to have something serious with her, it would tear her heart apart if I tried to rush into a relationship that might not work instantly." He stood up and headed for the closet.

"Thank you Aang, I don't want my sister to have a broken heart again." Sokka said, "but enough of all this serious talk, do you want to play some video games before we go to the café?"

"Sure, I'll just take a shower beforehand, some Garry's Mod maybe?" Aang said. He grabbed a towel from the closet and placed it around his neck.

"Hell yeah, I love that game." He shouted, "but don't take too long, I need to take a shower too, I smell like cat puke right now." They both laughed.

Before entering the shower, Aang received a call from his friend Toph. _"Hello?" _He said after answering the phone.

_"Sup Twinkle Toes?"_ Toph said, _"Just called to tell you that we'll probably arrive a bit later than expected."_

Aang lifted his eyebrow, _"why? Where are you?"_

_"Did you really just ask that to a blind girl?"_ She sarcastically replied.

_"Oh, sorry, I forgot,"_ Aang replied in embarrassment.

Toph laughed._ "I'm just pulling your leg, Airhead. Anyways, Ty says that we're near the city, but there's a big ass traffic jam, so yeah, go play with your hand or something, you got plenty of time."_

_"Very funny Toph,"_ Aang threw her a fake laugh, _"just... ask Ty Lee to call me when you arrive."_

_"You got it Twinkles, see ya! hahaha, get it?"_ Before he could answer, she ended the call.

"And that's the Toph we all know of," he thought before entering the shower.

* * *

Katara got out of the shower with one towel around her body and another one around her hair. She had just arrived from her "tour" with Aang. They had only 90 minutes until they had to meet up with the boys and 2 girls that Aang mentioned, so she had to dress properly and fix her hair quickly. She saw Suki laying on the couch, watching MTV. "Hurry up Suki, we have only 90 minutes and you haven't even showered yet," she said as she put a blue tank top on.

Suki groaned. "Jeez Katara, 90 minutes is a lot of time, it's not like we need to dress very formally."

"You probably don't need to, but I want to be on time, did you forget what happened the last time you left Sokka alone for more than 30 minutes?" Katara angrily reminded her friend.

"Ahh, come on, that was a one-time thing, he only got some minor injuries. Besides, he's with Aang remember? He won't do anything stupid," Suki said before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

"I guess you're right," Katara replied in defeat, "still, we have to be on time, so hurry up."

Suki "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She closed the door and locked it.

Katara opened the window and water bent herself dry. She threw the water to the flowers that were near the window and closed it. Before she could tie her shoes, she saw a message appear on the lock screen of her phone. It was a text from Aang.

_Aang: Hi Katara, how's everything going?_

_Katara: Hi Aang, everything's going smoothly. How did you get my phone number?_

_Aang: Sokka gave it to me, he says that I should have it just in case._

_Katara: And that's the Sokka I know of..._

_Aang: hahaha. Anyways, just wanted to tell you that we'll have to wait for Toph and Ty Lee a bit longer than we expected. There's a big traffic jam outside L.A right now, so they will probably arrive 1 or 2 hours late. _

_Katara: Oh, that's too bad. So do we go to the café at noon and wait for them there or do we stay at the dorms until they arrive? _

_Aang: Well I was thinking.. Why don't you come to my dorm and stay with us until Toph and Ty Lee arrive? If that's ok with you of course. _

_Katara: Yeah, I'd love to, I'll be there on 5, see you there._

_Aang: Great. Bye!_

_Katara: Bye Aang._

Katara put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys. "Suki! Are you still in the shower?" She shouted.

"Yeah, it will probably be a while before I get out, I... Need to take care of some things here," Suki muttered the last part. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to Aang's dorm, just thought I would tell you," Katara said before opening the door, "make sure to lock the door if you decide to go there when you finish."

"You got it," She replied, "wait, aren't we supposed to go to the café in like an hour? Why don't you go there instead?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Aang's friends are in a traffic jam outside the city, so it'll probably be a while before they arrive." Katara said as she put a blue beanie on.

"Ok, I'll see you there when I finish shaving-"

"And that's when I decide to leave," Katara said, not wanting to imagine what would come out of Suki's mouth. She scooted out of the dorm and shuttered at the thought.

* * *

The two boys laughed as they continued playing their game. "No way Sokka! Prop Hunt is better than Trouble in Terrorist Town!" Aang said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah sure, both are good, but TTT kicks more ass!" Sokka , taking a bite of his pizza.

"Ok, we play one more time and we'll call it a day, your sister's coming over and she probably doesn't want us to ignore her as we play," Sokka sighed, but nodded.

There was silence between the two for the next 3 minutes, both of them trying their best to win the last round. As soon as Sokka got a slight victory over Aang, there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get it Sokka?" Aang asked, closing his laptop.

"Why don't you get it?" Sokka grunted. "It's for you anyways."

"Because you're closer to the..." Aang replied and stood up, "whatever, I'll get it." He opened the door and saw Katara standing in front of him. She had a blue tank top and white shorts. "Hi Katara, come in." He moved out of the way and let the tan skinned girl in.

"Hi Aang, thanks for inviting me. Suki was going to start talking about her... Private parts, I normally can't hear about it without getting dizzy." She said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned her head to Sokka. "Hello? Sokka? Aren't you going to say hi?"

Sokka lifted his head and saw his sister sitting on the couch besides Aang, "Hi sis!" He greeted her, trying to annoy her as much as possible. She just shot him a look and ignored him.

***1 Hour Later***

Katara's favorite show had just ended and the next show on the schedule was a movie that neither Aang nor Katara liked. They had still about 1 hour until Toph and Ty Lee arrived, so they needed to do something to kill time before the two girls arrived.

"I'm bored, let's play "I've Never"" Sokka said. Both Aang and Katara nodded.

"Ok then. Does everyone know the rules?" They both nodded again. "Great. Aang, bring some beers from the fridge. Katara, you go first."

"Sokka, you know that I don't drink, how about some sodas instead?" Katara said. "Do you drink Aang?"

"No, I tried it once and totally hated it, the hangover was just too much for me," he replied as he grabbed 2 sodas and 1 beer from the fridge.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "you two are so childish, but whatever. Katara, be our guest." Ha said after opening his beer.

"Ok. I've Never traveled to another country." Only Aang took a sip. "Where did you go Aang?"

"I went to India, Canada and Egypt." He went to those specific countries to complete his training as the Avatar. He learned WaterBending in Canada, EarthBending in India and FireBending in Egypt.

Katara giggled, "well it looks like someone likes Arab countries."

"Yeah, they're very spiritual places," he said, "and I also love the food, it's amazing!"

"Ok, my turn." Sokka interrupted him, "I've never gone streaking." Again, only Aang took a sip. "Seriously Aang?"

"What? A lot of people in the University like to do it," Aang said as he cleared his throat. "We normally do it at the Summer Solstice."

"Ugh, this game is horribly informative," Katara shuddered. "Ok, my turn. I've never-" all of the sudden, Aang's phone started ringing and playing 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. "So, I'm guessing you like Metallica by your ringtone Aang."

Aang stood up to answer the phone, "Yeah, I used to love this song, but I normally start to hate the songs I use as ringtones. Unfortunately, this is the only song I don't like." He said as he answered his phone, it was Toph. _"Hi Master!"_

_"Hi Twinkle Toes, get your ass to Room 267, we just got here and need help unpacking."_

**Well there you guys go! I'm sorry if some of you may find this chapter a bit pointless and/or boring, I just want to put everything into place before starting the real adventure! If you liked it, well thank you very much. As always, read, review and all that good stuff. Thanks again guys, my name's TheLazyColombian and... I'll see you all next week :D**


	4. The Gang

**Gooood Morning, Afternoon, Evening my fellow writers and readers! My name is, still, TheLazyColombian. Welcome to the fourth chapter of my somehow liked story, "Four Seasons University". I hope you are all having a good time, I know I am. Nothing else to say though, I'll see you all at the bottom, enjoy this sweet chapter. On with the story!**

Aang knocked the door to Toph's dorm, it was only Sokka and him. Katara had gone to her dorm to look for Suki. Since it was in the same building, they should join them soon. He knocked the door again. "Toph! Ty Lee! Open the door," he shouted as he knocked again. The door opened and they saw a girl dressed in a red t-shirt and a pink skirt. "Hello Ty, it's been a long time."

"Aang!" She jumped onto his arms and hugged him, "it's been so long, how have you been? Do you still have the same dorm? Is Zuko still your roommate?" She threw a million questions at him.

"Ty, you're..crushing..me," He choked out as he got her off of him. "I'm doing great, I'm still in the same dorm, but with a new roommate this time." He moved his hand and pointed towards Sokka. "This is my new roommate, Sokka."

Sokka presented himself and extended his hand to Ty Lee. "Hi, I'm Sokka." They both shook hands and entered the room.

Sokka angrily took Aang's shoulder and took him to a corner of the room. "Aang, I thought you had a thing for my sister."

Aang looked at him confused, "I do, why do you say that?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were with that girl?" He angrily whispered.

Aang stayed silent for a second, then erupted in laughter, "Me and Ty Lee? Oh man, that's a good one. We've been friends for a long time, but nothing else." He said, "besides, she's with Toph."

Sokka's jaw dropped, "she's a lesbian?" Aang nodded.

"Oh...sorry about that dude, I shouldn't have assumed." He apologized.

"That's okay." Aang looked around the room. "Where's Toph?" He asked as he sat down in the couch.

"She's probably outside," Ty Lee said, "she wanted to get some Fire Flakes, we couldn't get any during the vacations, so she probably couldn't wait any longer to eat some of them."

"Okay." Aang said. "Uh, Ty, I have a couple friends on their way here, I hope you don't mind."

"No problem Aang, I already knew anyway." She explained, "Toph told me earlier." She turned her head towards Sokka, who looked her way. "So Sokka, what brings you around here?"

"It's kind of a long story," Sokka said, "My sister and I lived up in Washington, and we came here because our Dad was transferred. He enrolled us in this university and I was assigned to Aang's dorm. That's basically what happened."

"So that's how you met Aang?" Ty Lee inquired him.

"Pretty much," he said. "Hey Aang, shouldn't Katara and Suki be here by now?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Probably Suki was in the shower or something, they should be here any second." He said.

***1 million questions from Ty Lee later***

Aang and Ty Lee talked about the summer as Sokka watched TV. After a few minutes, someone knocked the door. They heard Toph's voice on the other side, "Twinkle Toes! I'm here with 2 girls that say they know you. Open the door, I forgot my keys."

Aang stood up and headed towards the door. He opened it and saw Toph, Katara and Suki in front of him. "Hello girls, please come in."

Toph stuck her tongue out at Aang, "it's my dorm Twinkles, you can't tell me what to do." She joked.

Katara glanced at Aang "Twinkles?" She asked him as she entered the room.

"Long story," Aang said, "but don't worry, you'll hear about it in a couple hours, she loves to talk about it, specially when I'm around."

Katara laughed, "then it probably is a funny story," she said.

"Oh Katara, by the way, what took you so long?" Aang asked as they sat down beside each other.

"Well Suki was still in the shower, so I had to wait for her to dress." She explained, "then, we were on our way out and someone knocked the door. The funny part is that it was your friend Toph, she thought it was her room."

"Well, you're 30 meters away from each other's room, so it isn't that strange." They both chuckled.

"Yeah. Then, we talked for a little bit and came here." She finished.

Toph loudly cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, "Ok people, let's get down to business. First of all, does everyone know each other's names?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, there's 10 bags full of clothes and other sort of shizzle that need to be unpacked, so let's get going."

Toph started some music as everyone started unpacking the bags, except for Sokka, that stood besides Aang, with an enraged look on his face. He approached Aang's ear. "Really Aang? We came here to help them unpack? I thought we were going to the café." He whispered.

Aang laughed, "well, unless you want to stay in our room until 9 PM waiting for them to finish, we gotta help." He said as he opened the first bag.

Sokka sighed, "Hmf, fine."

As everyone started unpacking, Ty Lee put some music and got herself a soda. She started walking towards Katara, "so Katara, how do you like this place so far?"

"This place is awesome, specially the weather, we usually don't have this temperature at this time of the year up there," she said as she grabbed a jacket from the bag.

"I'm glad you like it," she grinned, "and how about the people you've met, aren't you particularly attracted to anyone around here?" She asked, eagerly waiting for Katara's response.

Katara looked at Ty Lee before turning her head towards the shaggy-haired boy, he smiled at her and waved, before continuing with his work. She now understood her new friend's question, Ty Lee was talking about Aang. Katara thought about the walk she had with Aang earlier that day, the fun moments they had, moments that made her forget about her past for just a brief moment. "Well...I kind of enjoy being around Aang."

"I knew it!" She happily exclaimed, "I'm so happy for him, finally he has someone that cares for him. This last year was kind of...stressful for him. He lost his mother and his ex-roommate wouldn't stop reminding him about it."

Katara stopped and looked at Ty Lee, "oh Spirits, I didn't know. It must have been very painful for him."

"It was painful for all of us. He wouldn't go to class, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't even leave his bed." She wiped a tear from her eye, "but we're getting off track here. What I wanted to say is that I am really happy that you guys came here, he was starting to lose hope. Hopefully you two can get along and hopefully build a cute relationship some time in the future."

Katara smiled, "he's a really nice guy, I just met him yesterday and his wonderful personality and sense of humor made me forget about some bad things that happened recently."

Ty Lee started giggling, "besides, he has a nice body, doesn't he?" Katara shot her a look, "I'm just pulling your leg, Katara, chill." She said before leaving her alone.

Katara ignored her and continued unpacking, filling her mind with thoughts about Aang. She couldn't wait to see how her new story would be.

***Le Break***

"Ok, that's the last one," Suki said as she put the bag in a closet.

"Alright then," Toph said and took a sip of her soda, "let's get going, I got some fun stories to tell and the café closes at 7." She said as everyone left the room.

Toph approached Aang as they walked around the University, "Hey Twinkles, can I talk to you for a second? In private."

Aang looked at the rest of the gang, and then turned back to Toph and nodded. They walked to the other side of the courtyard, Toph 'looked' around as if she was to deliver some secret government knowledge and approached Aang's ear.

"Toph, relax, no one will hear us," he joked as Toph threw him a fake laugh.

"Ha,ha Twinkles. I wanted to talk to you about the new members of our group." She got serious, "you haven't told them yet, have you?"

Aang perfectly knew what it was about, she was talking about his real identity, as the Avatar. "No, I haven't, Gyatso forbid me to tell anyone unless I'm convinced that they'll keep the secret when I tell them." He muttered.

"Good," she said, "now let's catch up with them, Ty Lee's probably boring the hell out of your friends right now."

* * *

"And that's how Aang forgot his costume in 4th grade," Toph and Ty Lee finished the embarrassing story about Aang's Halloween party. Everyone laughed as Aang sunk in his chair in the food court of the café.

"Ah Aang, how could you possibly miss that?" Katara said as she continued laughing.

"Well," Aang cleared his throat, "it's kinda hard to keep track of everything when a smaller version of Toph goes around screaming_ 'come on Twinkles, hurry up or I'll call Zuko and ask him to pound you'_," he mimicked Toph as everyone burst into laughter again.

"Aw man. When we first came here, we thought this place was full of douches, but now, I'm actually really happy that we came here, you guys are awesome!" Suki exclaimed as she took a fry from her plate.

"Me too," Katara said, looking at Aang and smiling.

Sokka suddenly stood up, getting everyone's attention, "ok. Now, Katara and I would like to introduce you to a little game we like to call '3 top things about yourself'" he thought for a second, "we should probably come up with a better name..."

Everyone laughed at Sokka's comment before Katara continued the explanation, "anyways, it's pretty straight-forward, all you have to do is tell us the 3 things you like the most."

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Sokka asked.

"I want to go first," Suki said, "ok, um... First, I love shopping, specially clothes and jewelry. Second, I love twilight, and finally...I love my boyfriend Sokka." She said as Katara and Ty Lee 'awed' in the background.

"Ugh, that's just gross!" Toph groaned. "Ok, my turn. First, I love Chinese food. Second, I love my Bending abilities. And third...I like watching TV and reading books." She added a sarcastic tone to the last part, making everyone erupt into laughter.

"Ooookay Toph, that's a bit overused." Aang said as he continued laughing, "my turn. The thing I love the most is History. Second, I like technology, specially PC-related stuff, and third...having some quality time with my friends." Everyone chuckled at the last part.

"So Aang, what parts of history do you like the most?" Katara impatiently asked him, ignoring the group's chuckles.

"Well, I have 2. My favorite is WWII, because of it's repercussions in today's society, and the other, the era of colonization in The Americas."

"Twinkles, please don't start, how can you possibly enjoy history anyway?" Toph asked as she threw him a fake yawn.

"Don't know, I just like it, gives me some general knowledge," Aang replied, "anyways. Katara, your turn."

"Ok. First, I love being at the beach. Second, I love nursing people, and third, I'm also a big fan of history," she said, looking at Aang the entire time.

"Great, someone just as boring as Aang," Toph groaned, annoying Katara. "I'm just kidding, Sugar Queen, kinda."

"Ok, my turn," Ty Lee interrupted, "First, I love shopping, just like Suki. Second, I love playing soccer, and third, I love having my 'special time' with Toph."

"Ugh, there's no need to hear the rest Ty," Sokka interrupted her, "ok, I'm the last one. First, Imlove playing football. Second, I love my space sword, and last but not least, I love meat, a lot."

Suki huffed, "Sokka, sometimes I think that if you were to choose between meat and me, you'd choose meat."

"What can I say? It's delicious!" He said, making Aang and Toph laugh.

Ty Lee stood up. "Well guys, it's been fun, but I'd like to go to sleep, we woke up at 4 AM and I don't think we can last much longer," she said as she grabbed Toph's hand.

"Me too, Aang woke me up super early this morning," Sokka said as he and Suki stood up and started walking outside.

"Ok guys, we'll see you around, I would like to stay a bit longer," Aang said, "would you like to stay with me Katara?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Katara replied, "Suki, I'll see you in our room later."

"Ok Katara," she waved and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Aang turned towards Katara and grabbed her hand. He wanted to spend some time with her. He felt that if they managed to build a stable relationship soon, he wouldn't have to keep his secret from her much longer. "Katara, can I ask you something?"

Katara got closer to him, "sure Aang," she mumbled.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go out, you know, with me, just the two of us..." He nervously asked.

Katara laughed, "are you asking me on a date Aang?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, I am," he cleared his throat, "Katara, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

**Dat ending doe... Hahaha, just kidding. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, thanks for reading, don't forget to review, follow, subscribe...it truly helps me improve my content. Also, I think I might start another FanFic as I continue this one, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Have a great week everyone, I'm off to watch some political propaganda from the terrible politicians of my country (elections on Sunday, ugh). I'll see you all next week :D**


	5. Discoveries and Enemies

**How do I even start...guys, I'm incredibly sorry for my long absence, I've been incredibly busy with school, and that, along with other things, has not allowed me to write the new chapter for you all. But I'm back! I'm on vacations now, and I got plenty of time to bring you guys the best content every week, so sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy :D On with the story!**

Katara stood in shock, did Aang just ask her out? Was it a dream, or was it really happening? She kept asking herself. 'This isn't right, I broke up with a guy 2 weeks ago and I'm already thinking about being with someone else?'

Aang's smile disappeared, remembering his previous conversation with Sokka "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked so soon," he stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait," she told him, "don't leave."

Aang returned to his seat, "Sorry Katara, your brother told me earlier that you just got out of a long-term relationship, and I totally forgot about it, I shouldn't have asked ." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Did my brother tell you that? I'm going to kill him," she said, "but to answer your question.. Yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you Aang."

Aang exhaled loudly, before letting out a huge grin that plastered all over his now bright face. He thought he didn't have the guts to ask someone like her out, but he did it no problem. "Well, I think we should go to sleep now, I think your brother will get mad at me again if I wake him up. Besides, I'd love to go walking with you again tomorrow."

"That sounds great," she said, "is there any special place you'd like to take me to?"

He smiled as they walked to Katara's dorm, "I actually do, how about we go to the beach, it's just a few minutes away from the University."

"Sure, that sounds great," she muttered as she opened the door to her dorm, "come pick me up tomorrow at 6:30."

She signaled Aang to be quiet, "why do you mumble Kat?" He asked.

"Suki is a very light sleeper," she mumbled as she took her phone out of her pocket, "now, before you go, let me take a picture of you so I can see your pretty face every time you call me."

He nodded and grinned for the camera, "hurry, I can't hold my smile for much longer."

"Don't worry, I got it," she said as she put her phone in the bed.

Aang stood up, "well, I better get going," he said as he headed for the door.

"Aw come on Aang, don't act as such a loser, come here," Katara said and took his arm, "I'll give you a little present." She said as she got closer to his lips

Aang thought about what Sokka told him earlier, 'she just got out of a relationship'. "Are you sure?" He nervously asked.

"Yes, are you?" She said.

"Uh, yeah...never mind," he confidently answered. He was still nervous, but he couldn't resist being this close to the tan-skinned girl.

Katara took Aang's hands and approached his face. He looked into her deep blue eyes as she looked into his stormy grey ones. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them and forced her lips against his. He embraced her, remembering how he met her just the day before, longing more of the taste of her lips. She started running her hands down his chest, almost making her moan in pleasure thinking about him shirtless. He took her closer to him, as if wanting more of the bronze-skinned girl. Aang pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard.

"Wow..." He said, still breathing hard, "That was awesome, I think I might get used to it."

Katara smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm glad you liked it, now get out of here, I think I might lose control over myself if you stay here any longer."

"Your wishes are orders, my lady," he said before opening the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Aang," she waved from her bed, "don't forget to pass by at 6:30."

"Don't worry, I won't think twice before coming for a beautiful girl like you, bye Kat." He smiled and closed the door.

*5 minutes later*

'What in the world just happened?' He thought as he approached his room, 'are you crazy Aang? You promised your friend that you wouldn't rush on this, oh man, this bad, this is very, very bad.' He opened the door to his dorm and saw a sleeping Sokka with his hand inside his pants and his tongue out of his mouth.

He snorted and took his phone out of his pocket, "Wow, this is sooo going on Facebook," he laughed as he took a picture. He put the phone on a desk near his desk and took off his clothes, leaving him in just a pair of shorts. He got onto his bed and closed his eyes, still thinking about the craziest day in his entire life.

* * *

He opened his eyes and got out of his bed, thinking about the dream he had. He looked at Sokka, who was still in the exact same position as the night before. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to this,' he thought as he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. He opened the shower and let the water flow through his body, helping his muscles relax from the intense moments of the day before.

After he got out of the shower, he heard Sokka's voice, "really Aang? Why do you have to wake me up this early in the morning?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to take a shower. But you look like a very light sleeper, I promise I'll be more careful next time." He said as he put a sweatshirt on.

"Yeah, whatever," he sarcastically said.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Anyways, I should probably get going, your sister and I are going to the beach," Aang announced as he headed for the door.

"Great! I'll finally get to sleep for a decent amount of time," he smiled in excitement, "come on, get out of here. I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Meat Head." He laughed.

"Oka...wait, Meat Head?" He asked, confused by the nickname.

"Yup, Toph told me that we should keep calling you by that nickname. I guess she assumed that it would be perfect for you, since you ate like half the meat of the restaurant," he said, mimicking Toph's voice.

"Ok, I don't care, just..get out!" He almost yelled as he hid below his blanket.

Aang laughed as he closed the door "Jeez, no need to yell. I'll just leave now."

"Don't try anything funny on my sister, mkay?" Aang nodded. He closed the door and left, leaving Sokka in an almost unconscious state, 'oh, well this is fucking great! He wakes me up, gives me a stupid nickname and now I can't go back to sleep, we're off to a great start!' He grunted as he stood up and grabbed his laptop.

* * *

"Katara! You gotta be fucking kidding me, it's 6:30 in the morning for spirit's sake!" Suki yelled as she got out of her bed. She knocked the bathroom's door and continued yelling at her roommate. "I swear, if you keep waking me up this early I'll tell your brother what you and Aang did last night."

She got out of the bathroom and looked at her friend like she had just seen a ghost, "you saw that? Oh spirits, Suki, it is not a big deal, please don't tell him..." she said, before getting some clothes out of the closet.

"Oh and that's not it, I didn't only hear your little conversation, I also saw the little touching part, you two were like pornstars when you started kissing. Where did you learn to kiss like that, Katara?" She laughed.

"That's none of your business Suki, it just happened, I couldn't hold myself. But please, could you keep this as a little secret between the two of us? I don't want my brother to call Dad and then kill Aang for what I started," she begged.

Suki started rubbing her chin, thinking about all the things she could force on Katara, "hmmm, I think that you begging me won't be enough. Let's make a deal, I won't tell neither Sokka nor what happened," she said, "if you agree to be my personal 'slave' until Christmas Break, what do you say?"

The last part gave Katara the fantods, she really was in a _'Catch 22'_ kind of situation, if she refused, she would not be able to see Aang ever again, and his father would probably enroll her somewhere else, but if she agreed, she would have to do everything for Suki, from doing her laundry to Spirits know what. "No matter how bad you think my punishment will be, ot ain't worth that much either." She nervously answered.

Suki erupted, "oh really, Katara, let's see if what you say is true," she grabbed her phone and started dialing Sokka's number.

"Wait!" She yelled, "...fine, I'll be your personal servant." She decided, being Suki's servant wouldn't be hard, as long as she could keep seeing Aang.

"Would you say it again please? And hurry up, I think Sokka would like to hear it," Suki continued laughing.

She fumed, "I said, I will be your servant until Christmas Break, you happy?"

"Of course I am," she said as she hung the phone, "aren't you excited? Just think about it, 4 whole months of me doing nothing and you doing all the hard work! I can't wait!"

She threw a fake laugh at her friend, "yeah, me neither..." She rolled her eyes, "but I do have two conditions: First, I will not be your servant until Tuesday **(the day school starts),** and secondly, you cannot prevent me from spending time with Aang alone, unless it is something truly important. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as you do my laundry and don't wake me up this early in the morning, I'll be okay with that." She extended her hand to Katara and smiled, "do we have a deal?"

She cursed inside her head, knowing that she didn't have another alternative, "fine, we have a deal." She shook Suki's hand and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh, that reminds me of something, you better get going, Aang has been waiting for you outside for like, 5 minutes," she told her as the tan girl opened the door, surprised to find Aang sitting on the floor besides the door.

'What the hell?' She thought as she kissed Aang in the cheek and grabbed his hand.

Katara smiled, "hi Aang, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep, the 5-minute sitting session helped me 'release the tension'," he answered sarcastically.

She laughed. "Ok, I'll be right back, I need my sandals."

Aang lifted an eyebrow, "we don't need them where we're going," she ignored him, but silently nodded.

She left her sandals in the closet, "Suki, how did you know that?"

"Spatial awareness, baby girl," she remarked. Katara left the room as she closed the door behind her, "either that, or he texted me that he was on his way here," she laughed silently.

* * *

"This is beautiful, Aang," Katara said as they both sat in the soft sand of the beach, staring at the endless wonders of the ocean. It was a pretty calm environment, most of the beach was empty, except for some kids that forced their parents to wake up early so they can go with them and build sand castles in the beach. And of course, Aang and Katara. "I used to think that after my mother's death, the rest of my life would be filled with misery and emptiness, but now that I'm here, in a beautiful place, with someone as special as you, I think I have found the way to fill the hole I have inside of me," she held his chest closer to her body.

Aang smiled, "you mean, you are in a state of Nirvana?" he asked her.

She thought about it for a moment, pondering the meaning of the word, "yeah...just like that. Nirvana." They stayed silent, enjoying each other's company. The waved crashed against the beach, and the singing of the birds could now be heard in the background. Aang embraced the girl that rested in his arms. He gently grabbed her chin, pointing it his way. They looked at each other, deep inside, they felt it was the perfect movement. They closed the distance between them, but when they were about to close the distance, a voice interrupted them.

"Weakling!" A voice said in the distance, "it's been a long time, did you already replace your mom with another woman?"

Aang went from a state of complete relaxation to one of hatred towards his ex-roommate, "what do you want, Zuko?"

He laughed as he spit on the sand, "I just wanted to see you, but it looks like you're spending some quality time with Mommy #2, I'll just leave you alone."

"Who are you?" Katara angrily asked the black-haired boy.

"Didn't you hear peasant? My name's Zuko, son of the President of this nation, and of course, weakling's ex-roommate. You should probably talk to me in a more decent way." He said as he walked away. "See you later, orphan!"

"Asshole," she thought, "are you okay Aang?" There was no answer, "Aang?"

"No," he muttered, "all the contrary."

He broke down into tears and threw himself on the sand, covering his face. He couldn't let anyone, not even Katara see what was going on inside him. "I'm so sorry Aang," she said as she hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

**So there you guys have it! Now, probably most of you probably want to choke Zuko right now...but don't worry, he'll become one of the good guys eventually (in the long run though hahaha!). Anyways, once again, I'm incredibly sorry for my abscence. As always, remember to read, review and all that good stuff we all like. Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you all next week :D**


End file.
